Information and computer technology comprises an essential component for modern business operations. The utility of computer technology has been enhanced by the coupling of computers with information networks such as the Internet and World Wide Web (“WWW”). Successful business operations in the global marketplace require a synergetic relationship between local and distributed operations. For example, localized operations may include research and development, inventory management, customer service, strategic planning, etc. Distributed operations are conducted, for example, by sales personnel in the field who interact with customers and perform such tasks as order generation, customer relations, customer support, etc. Field personnel utilize mobile devices such as laptop computers for customer information, intake of customer orders, communication with one or more centralized databases at the home office etc. Field personnel demand accurate and timely information regarding the state of business operation in order to effectively perform their jobs. For example, sales personnel typically require up to the minute information regarding current inventory levels, product availability and customer data. Conversely, the enterprise can operate more effectively through centralized management of information regarding the operations of field personnel and information collected in the field.
One model for providing the requisite computing environment involves a plurality of mobile devices operating in an offline mode, which is transparent to the users. That is, the mobile devices run applications in offline mode, yet the user interacts with the mobile applications as if they were running in an online mode. This transparency of operation presents significant challenges both from runtime and development perspectives. In particular, runtime challenges include providing accurate and lossless synchronization of data between a centralized database typically located at the enterprise location and the mobile devices.
Development challenges involve efficiency for rapid creation of applications for a disparate array of mobile devices and platform environments. With conventional systems, it would typically be necessary to develop a separate application for each mobile device. This scenario is highly inefficient since code reuse is not encouraged, therefore requiring significant development time.
Another challenge relates to the fact that mobile users would often desire to utilize smaller footprint devices in the field such as PDAs rather than laptop computers. However, due to the fact that these devices are often limited in processing power and storage capabilities, it becomes impossible to run a full business application on these devices. The advantage of PDA types of devices is their small footprint and weight making these devices ideal for gathering data in the field. Thus, it would be desirable for an offline runtime environment to provide the capability for the use of PDA devices, while preserving the fundamental qualities of the transparency of the offline mode. From the development perspective, it would be desirable for a development environment to provide maximum code reuse and automated generation of applications, which are adapted to the specific properties of particular PDA devices.